happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Action RP
Spud in peace Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) We are in Hollywood, the city of gossip and fame, but we will now focus here, on this abandoned movie set, many jewels or cinema were filmed here, and we will tru to repeat it, by putting 16 teenagers here, to battle it out for 1 grand, here in the most dramatic story ever made. Im your host Blainelrey Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and this is...Total Drama...Lights, Camera...ACTION! Ok Start (Blaineley) In this bus, the 16 people will arrive...what are you waiting dumbasses, for me to carry yall outside? Move it, go to the end of the red mat. 11:28 The not so happy user (ellody) *in the bus, drinking some juice* What is she saying? (geoff) I think she wants us to get out of here and introduce ourselves 11:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) Move it or lose it, im going out of this stinky bus. 11:30 The not so happy user (dwayne) Allright! There I go, lads! *tries to get out, but trips with Anne's legs and crashes with the floor* 11:30 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) Watch the waird, you old man. Hair* Omg what was i thinking? 11:31 The not so happy user (scott) *laughs at Dwayne* idk XD 11:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Hey, I'm Devin, nice to be here. 11:32 The not so happy user (carrie) *holding his hand* We're so happy to be here! 11:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) This will be amazing, people can finally know me worldwide, sadly Tom didnt made it. 11:32 The not so happy user (duncan) Who's Tom? 11:33 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) My blogger partner, he was going to be here, but he wanted to stay in Paris during the Fashion Parade. 11:34 The not so happy user (geoff) *giving a noogie to both, Jen and Duncan* Yeah dudes! This will be awesome! (tyler) *gets out of the bus, and trips with Dwayne, that still in on the floor, falling at his side* 11:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) My hair! 11:37 The not so happy user (geoff) Oops. Heheh. Sorry 11:37 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) *jumps Dwayne* Well, hi everybody. (Kitty) Ok, that was not nice, *helps Dwanyne up, and takes selfie with him* 11:38 The not so happy user (chet) *jumps Dwayne, and starts making weird kung fu poses* Yaa! Yi-haa! Wooo! (tyler) *getting up, scratching his head* Well, thanks... 11:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) *knocks both down again* OML IM BACK for my 3rd time, where is Cody? Im so excited, I can't even...breath. 11:40 The not so happy user (ellody) If you want, I can give you some chilling meds. i always carry some, just in case I have to deal with some wild girl 11:41 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Don't even mention her, she is bottom 2 in TD characters, so, disgusteen. 11:42 The not so happy user (duncan) Who else's on that? Not me, right? 11:42 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Zeke, Mike, you know, those who suck. 11:43 The not so happy user (carrie) Phew. For a moment I thought I would be there 11:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) *helping the ones in the floor* My job as an officer is protect and help, so, there ya go. (Sierra) Yeah, Devin is so low, for being a pillow, or even more bland. (Devin) I am not bland, well, I am, who am i kidding? 11:44 The not so happy user (scott) *pushes Sanders* F**k the police! (carrie) Hey! *to Devin* it's ok, I value you for who you are, ok? 11:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) *gives him a punch in the stomach* Bye bye. (Devin) And that us the only opinion I will care about. (Blaineley) Before you kiss, gross. I HAVE NEWS 11:46 The not so happy user (scott) Ouch... *Falls to the ground, holding his stomach* 11:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Let's now make teams! 11:47 The not so happy user (chet) Oh, how? 11:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) This is why all of you, have to stand in the big red mat over there. (Blaineley) Ok, now, lets make this interesting. *pushes a button, making all of them fall down* 11:49 The not so happy user (duncan) Seriouslly? Falling from a plane, and now from a mat? (ellody) Aaah! 11:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Ok, now lets give rules. (Blaineley) You must escape from this room 70 meters burried down the surface, first two to do so will be team captains. Do you understand? Happy Ignore him Lets focus here (Lindsay) *to Tyler* I didnt even noticed you were here, Tyson, how are you doing? 12:00 The not so happy user (tyler) I am doign fine, Lindsay. Do you ave any idea of how to get out of here? The not so happy user (scott) *hits a wall* LET. ME. OUT! 12:02 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) Excuse me, old blondue hag, you ruined my pouffe? This is horrible 12:02 The not so happy user (dwayne) Uh, are you reffering to me? 12:03 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Shut up, she was talking to me, and no, no hag, im just 37, anyways, hrtr you have some supplies to escape, use them wisely. 12:03 The not so happy user (carrie) Supplies? What kind of supplies? (chet) Food? 12:04 Cabbage pult 74 *the supplies are a spray can, a hook, a pair of sticky gloves, a balloon, a camera, and a match* (Topher) How are we supposed to use this? This is, how can you say it...USELESS? 12:05 The not so happy user (geoff) This is awesome! *gets the spray can, and starts spraying a wall "GEOFF RULEZ" 12:05 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) Ok, now I get this, we must do something. 12:05 The not so happy user (dwayne) We can try floating with the balloon! (duncan) That only works on movies 12:06 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Only one of us would be carried, it's too small, and as the skinniest girl here, I will go. 12:07 The not so happy user (scott) Yeah, sure, so you can be the captain! (scott) I would rather pop the balloon! (tyler) *tries climbing the walls, failing miserably* 12:07 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Excuse me, I am following a diet, and it doesnt include any of the trash you eat. (Topher) Ok, so, the most weird thing is the camera, I guess I will take it. (Devin) *to Carrie* This is weird, but at least we are togheter, right? 12:09 The not so happy user (carrie) Sure. That's the best about this (scott) What are you even saying? (chet) Just do it already! 12:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Yes...*freaks out*...HUZZLE TO ESCAPE NOW NOW NOW 12:10 The not so happy user (duncan) *to Sanders* Do you have a taser to use on ginger trash can? 12:10 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Ok...*tries to fill it with air*...ugh, I can't. (Sanders) Possibly, I know your record, so, I am informed of reasons why you would ask something like that. (Sierra) *getting the sticky gloves* This might help to climb up the wall! I will try, thinking im going for Cody. LOL. 12:12 The not so happy user (chet) I'll try (geoff) HEY DUDES! (geoff) WHAT ABOUT MAKING A HUMAN CASTLE?! 12:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Excuse me, I have a hair and clothes to protect? 12:14 The not so happy user (geoff) We can maybe arrange who eats who first, as I can't think on any other way out... 12:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) ANYTHING TO ESCAPE NOW, NOW, NOW, NOW, IM GOING INSANE. 12:15 The not so happy user (ellody) *shoves the pills on his mouth* Knew they would come in handy 12:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *knocked down* (Jen) Alright, let's try to keep on going, who is the fattest here? 12:16 The not so happy user (chet) *sigh, raises hand* 12:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) You at the bottom, then...Dwayne....then Duncan, then...*the tower is being built* 12:17 The not so happy user (dwayne) Heheh! That tickles! 12:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *at the top, lifted by balloon* Ok, keep like that, I will get a rope i wont take longl Long.* 12:19 The not so happy user (scott) *climb onto Duncan, shoving his foot on his mouth* 12:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) I am like...slipping, anyone else is also slipping? 12:19 The not so happy user (duncan) HMMMPFFT 12:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *dropping a rope* Try to catch it! It's not so long, please. 12:21 The not so happy user (tyler) Got it! (duncan) DAMN IT! It's Tyler holding it! 12:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Make them slip now, and only one survives) 12:23 The not so happy user (dwayne) Woops! *slips, and the others fall* (geoff) *holds to the top* Yeah! This rocks! 12:24 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *dragging the rope* What do you eat? (Blaineley) Finally! We have team captains, Jen and Geoff! (Jen) *drops the rope* Yes! Wait...oops. 12:26 The not so happy user (geoff) Yeea! Wicked 12:27 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Meanwhile the others are lifted here, you can celebrate your victory, and, ill go for my gala dress. 12:27 The not so happy user (geoff) *dances like crazy* WOO HOO! (ellody) Wish I had other calm down pills 12:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Ok, good we won. 12:28 The not so happy user (scott) I deserved this victory 12:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Shut up. 12:29 The not so happy user (scott) No, you 12:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Duck it, I broke, I mean, I lost my dress, so, lets start team picking, Geoff, Jen, you will pock these losers one by one. (Jen) Go first, Geoff. 12:31 The not so happy user (geoff) Awesome! I pick Duncan, my man (duncan) *fist bumps him* The not so happy user (carrie) Nice to be on your team (geoff) I pick Sanders, because she's an athomic girl! 12:34 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) Alright, thanks. (Jen) Now I need a handsome guy, but most of you make me barf inside, so, oh well, Devin, you will join us. 12:35 The not so happy user (scott) Happy to not be on that witch's team (geoff) I pick Ellody, because I need brains. (ellody) Glad to not be last to be chosen. 12:36 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Scott... 12:36 The not so happy user (scott) WHAT?! (scott) Tell me you aren't picking me! 12:37 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) You disgust me, so walk away xoxo. I pick Kitty. (Kitty) Yay! 12:37 The not so happy user (scott) *relieved sigh* (geoff) Hmm... Topher 12:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Thanks! Ehh...how do you say it..,dude! 12:39 The not so happy user (geoff) Yeah! *offers fist* 12:39 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Ok, my last gurlfriend on board is...Anne! (Topher) *fist bump* Ouch. (Anne) That is what im talking about! 12:40 The not so happy user (geoff) Now I go for Sierra, the crazy chick! P.S. I once signed her belly 12:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) I still have it, behind my Codykins tattoo. (Jen) Eenie meenie meny mo....who is the less ugly of those all...Tyler. 12:41 The not so happy user (tyler) Allright! 12:41 Cabbage pult 74 (Lets put enemies togheter, lol) 12:42 The not so happy user (geoff) I pick... Chet, he has the kung fu moves! 12:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Ok...i must pick a male, so...can I get Lindsay? (Blaineley) No, keep on this. It might get ~interesting~. 12:44 The not so happy user (ellody) From what I know, she's not a male 12:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Senior Dwayne. I pick him. 12:46 The not so happy user (dwayne) You won't regret it! *walks to them, trips, and falls on Kitty* Ooops. 12:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Kitty) I'm alright. I guess. 12:46 The not so happy user (geoff) My last pick... Lindsay 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) WHAT??!!?!?!!!?!!!!!?!???? 12:47 The not so happy user (scott) WHAT?!?!?!?!??! 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay) WHAT 12:47 The not so happy user lol at Lindsay 12:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Now that's WHAT. Enemies togheter. 12:48 The not so happy user (scott) Can I swap teams? 12:48 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) I am quitting if he stays here. (Blaineley) You wont swap, and you wont quit, you will have to work as a TEAM. 12:49 The not so happy user (scott) No way (scott) Pappa says that you must burn your enemies liek animal feces 12:50 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Im surprised you look so ugly, cause cosmethics are tested on FARM PIGS. 12:51 The not so happy user (scott) And I am surprised... Ugh, don't know what to say! I'll simply go and find some dirt to throw at your face! 12:52 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Stay on the dirt, where you belong. (Blaineley) Fans on TDFeeds will love this. 12:53 The not so happy user (scott) *throws a dirt ball, that Jen dodges, that goes straight at Blaineley's face* 12:53 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) I have now a surprise, for you all. (Blaineley) We will introduce the TD Feeds for the season! 12:54 The not so happy user (chet) Which? (geoff) I love surprises! 12:54 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) OMG TD FEEDS (Topher) It's a website of fans, that usually love Heather and hate Chris. (Blaineley) And most commented contestant will earn advantages for their team, all the way intil the teams are merged. 12:56 The not so happy user (scott) I am sure they'll love me 12:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) In the meanwhile, I wont. (Blaineley) Security! (Chef) *punches Scott* 12:57 The not so happy user (scott) *gets knocked down* 12:58 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Ok, now, lets get to first challenge as teams.